escape from oz
by Wolfen1
Summary: Parody of the HBO series OZ, the film the wizard of Oz, Madhouse's Death Note and House MD


**Main Characters: Augustus hill-(Oz), Mail Jeevas-(Death Note), Gregory House-(House MD), Chris Keller-(Oz), Cyril O'Reily-(Oz), Beyond Birthday-(LABB Murder Case), Wolfgang Cutler-(Oz), Light Yagami-(Death Note)**

**Plot**: Augustus Hill's wakes up one morning and realises he's in a weird and magical place called Oz where he finds out that the only way to get back home is to see the great and powerful Chuck Norris. Along the way he meets some strange characters who became unwanted company and they decide they want to try to help him get back home (but all for a price).

Augustus hill's was a middle aged black man who was a small time criminal as a drug dealer. But one late night, when he was in bed with his wife when he heard his doors smash open. It was the police with guns in their hands no wait, it wasn't guns. It was too thin and out of color to be any kind of gun he knew (and he knew a hell of a lot about different types of guns). One of the cops' put the weapon to his mouth and blew on the part more closely to himself and then (Black out).

The next thing he knew was the cold yet warm concrete under his body. But it was the sun light the shined down on him that made him open his eyes.

"What the hell?" he said under his breath

As he got up off the floor he looked around and saw that he had been lying on a yellow brick path with fresh green grass and flowers that he never saw before on each side of the pathway. As he looked on, the road seemed that it went on forever. Augustus continued to look at his surroundings, there were no houses to be seen anywhere_ 'was it deserted'_ he thought. To him no one in their right mind would want to live in a place like this. But that thought only grew to worry _'what if there really was no one here, I may never be found. I could die hear'_.

He heard a noise coming from behind which now made him for the first time that day feel a little happy. Augustus turned around to see something running on all fours towards him em'a dog'/em he thought to himself and then he heard a young man's voice calling out to the creature.

"Ti-To" the dog's master cried

The dog did not respond to his master's calls and continued to run closer and closer to Hill. Once again his master called to him "Ti-To if you don't come back right now I will put you in the chocker chain again"

"No!" was the responds that came from. The dog!

The man's eyes widened, "did that dog just talk" he said a little bit shaken.

The dog at least that's what he thought it was now a lot more visible and he saw its ears and tail perked-up in the air and it's … wait that was a boy.

When the boy knew he was close enough he leaped into the air and landed on his expecting victim. Augustus fell straight to the ground with the boy on top of him. He was a red haired boy around his late teen years and wear orange tinted goggles on his eyes, along with a striped black and white shirt and jeans. Augustus saw the ears and tail which he now saw were fakes. The red head rubbed his hair on the man's chest and Augustus push the boy off of him at once.

As he sat up he saw the boy sitting cross-legged with a giant grin on his face.

"My name is Matt, but my friend for some reason calls me Ti-To" he smiled while somehow wagging his fake tail through all the excitement of meeting a new face.

A blonde haired boy came running up to the two still sitting on the ground

"Ti-To, what have I told you about talking to strangers" the blond angrily grabbed his shirt collar and yanked the red head to his feet.

"But Mello it's nice to meet new people" the boy wined and looked at his master with puppy dog like eyes. Mello rolled his eyes and let out a sigh in defeat "whatever do what you want" and he had let go of his friend's (dog's) shirt.

"Mr whatever-your-name-is, this is Mello my bestest friend in the whole world" he pointed at Mello while looking at hopefully new friend Mr hill. The two men's eyes narrowed at each other nether one of them wanting to encourage Matt any further than an introduction.

"My name Augustus hill could you tell me where the nearest town or village (god forbid) is" he said as he finally stood up.

"Sure it's-" Mello was pushed aside but Matt in the excitement

"We'll do better then tell you, we'll show you" he said cheerfully

"No!" the two said at the same time

"Oh come on it will be fun" he grabbed the two men' hands and lead them back into the direction him and his friend came from.

_'This all has to be some kind of dream'_ he thought as he saw the boy dragging him and skipping to god knows where. It was like something out of a horror film, when a child is this cheerful you just know something bad will happen.

After a few hours of being dragged down the yellow brick road by a man that should have been ashamed of calling himself an emo. Matt stopped in his track "where here" he looked behind his shoulder to make eye contact to the man on his left, Augustus saw nothing just the road along with the grass and flowers just like before.

"I don't see anything!" the man yelled with his hands in the air. He was now beginning to get mad at Matt and now he himself grabbed hold of his collar and pulled the boy closer to his face so he wouldn't have to yell any more then he need to.

"You made me travel all this way without rest just to take me to another lifeless part of this fucked up place"

Matt shook his head with a smirk and put a finger in front of the black man's face.

"One this place is no lifeless as there are trees, flowers and grass which are living things"

"…."

Matt continued after the silence "secondly we are here but we have to say a secret password to see it, isn't that magical" he smiled

Augustus calmed down and let go boy "ok then what's the password then". Then heard the blonde sigh as he shook his head with a sad and dismay look.

"You need to sing it tho"

"What?" he looked at the only person there who he could slightly trust since it seemed that all Matt wanted to do was to make an ass out of him. But as he look at Mello he gave him a look that showed Matt was serious '_oh fucken hell_' was all that popped into his head.

Augustus had put his hands in front of him and rapidly shock his head "no, no I am not going to sing" he closed his eyes tightly em 'this is fucken bullshit'/em. He plopped himself on the ground with his arms and legs crossed like a little child not wanting to move anywhere.

Matt ignoring the man's unwillingness to lay down some musical lines, he began to sing his chosen song "Mama just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away" he finish with a that same old smile, seeming quite proud of himself. He then turned his attention to Mello, awaiting his turn.

Mello gave a deep sigh as he dreaded that this would come sooner or later "Somebody killed little Susie the girl with the tune who sings in the daytime at noon, she was there screaming beating her voice in her doom, but nobody came to her soon" He then sighed with relief knowing it was all over. He had really hated the why the leaders of Oz made this as their password to get in and out; it was like torture for most of the men and women that had to stay there.

Mello and Matt now turned their head to Augustus "Seriously you have to sing or we will not be able to get into Oz, It can tell how many people there are out here and how many people have gave the password " he said with a dramatic sigh once again and continued. "So on less you want to us be stack in the middle of nowhere you better part your lips and fuckin' sing" Mello said, now starting to get angry at the black man for making him go through all that sing for nothing.

"Oh yeah it's gotta be a song about crime or murder" Matt as he saw Augustus slowly but surely giving in.

"Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head. Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was dead" Augustus sang making it short and sweet then hangs his head in degusted. No more than a second later a blinding bright white light made him squint his eyes and a giant gate appeared before them.

"You shall not pass" a young man's voice came from the white light, now Augustus was really freaked out. It wasn't normal than a bright light would talk and this talking light didn't seem to want him to go to Oz. But Mello just walk up to it and pushed it to the ground, where the light began to fade a show a white haired little boy in its place.

"I am not in the mood and I want to go home now pencil dick" he said to the boy and while strolling to the gates to open them. Matt followed close behind but Hill stayed back before entering the gate because of the un-knowledge of what was behind it. Matt stopped in his tracks and went back to grab him by his arm and pull him through the gate.


End file.
